Torrik Ei
Torrik Ei is a nomadic Martial Artist. His best friend (and pet) Cha is never leaves his side. Appearance Torrik is a tall, muscular, and well built young man. He has deep blue eyes which turn read when he uses his magic. He has jet-black straight hair which he often combs. He carries a sword on each his sides in a leather sheath. He often wears a black dress shirt. He also carries around a satchel in which Cha lives. Personality Torrik is an extremely clumsy person with with an oversized body. He is constantly destroying things by accident. All the while, he unimaginably bright, but he hates demonstrating his intellegence in public. He is a very strong believer of chivalry which makes his main weakness is women. He is easily manipulated and naive, but will always do and say as his heart desires thet get him into many strange predicaments at times. He loves to make people laugh at any given moment, often succeeding, but after he has injured himself somehow. History Torrik was born into a loving family. He loved life and all of it benefits until 8-8-880. At 7:59 PM that day, Torrik returned from picking apples for his mother in the fields, Upon return, he witness the most horrible act he had ever seen, the murder of his mother. While he had been out in the fields, his village was attacked by the Magic Council. They had destroyed everything in sight except for one building, the Dojo. He vowed to avenge his mother's death by destroying the wizard council. After burying his mother, Torrik trained in martial arts in the dojo alone for two years (he was seven years old at the time). On the three year anniversary of his mother's death, Torrik struck at the sparring dummy with nothing but absolute rage. The dummy fell to pieces, but inside lay two items: an egg and a map. Curious, Torrik picked up the egg and scroll. The egg had blue spots on its white surface. Torrik didn't pay much attention to the egg and began to examine the scroll. He soon realized the scroll was in fact a map. He had learned how to read maps from his uncle before his fatal end. Torrik realized that the map led to the nearby city of Reyfia. He believed it was a sign from god that he had found the map and departed for the city with only his grandfather's sword, Lome, a loaf of bread, a satchel, and the egg which he had placed in the satchel. Torrik followed the road with a smile on his face. In fact, it was the first time he had smiled in three years. All of a sudden, Torrik noticed some rumbling inside his satchel. He opened it and found that the egg had hatched to reveal a cat with wings inside. The cat opened it eyes and said, "AYE!" Torrik was immediately overjoyed with happiness, but was unaware of why. He named the cat Cha, after his best friend, and continued his journey. Torrik soon arrived at what seemed like a church. He cautiously entered the (what seemed like) deserted, run-down church. To his surprise, he was greeted by a strange man . Torrik soon found himself a member of "Church". Even though he now had a "home", Torrik never forgot his vow. He learned magic from the "Pope", but never truly understood the "church's" purpose. He never prayed to the Pope's god, but instead to his mother. Unknown to him at the time, Torrik had actually been born in a place called Edoras, but were banished by the Queen to "Earthland". The "Pope", though, knew this, and thus gave him a sword which she called the Cien Espadas after she explained to Torrik his true nature and origin. Torrik, unknowingly, possesed a force known as magic inside him. Torrik didn't live at the church for too long. For the years he did live at the "church", he trained in the art of magic under Soren and gradually became Cha's "big bro". Then one day he saw that a new Quest had been posted to the S-Class wall. Knowing he shouldn't, he read the title, Eliminate the Council. Without a second thought he ripped the poster from the wall and ran. He didn't care what his punishment would be; he needed revenge. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities ''Cien Espadas: if mastered, ''Cien Espadas, ''which Torrik calls Kame, is magical sword that allows the barer to transform it at will into up to one hundred swords, but the only one whom has ever been able to summon all one hundred swords was its creator, Zeref. All others died instantly upon reaching no more than thirty swords. Torrik has been able to summon three swords, but began to feel nauseated and passed out. Each individual sword has its own attribute. Some attributes are elemental, some are simply destructive, and others being completely impossible to describe in few words, but Torrik can only access a select few of these because he is so new to the magic. The Cien takes a different form every time it is given to a new appearance which depends on what the wielder name's it. Cien Form: Cien Form is Kame's original state. It doesn't have any particular traits, but it is strong in its own right. *'Quake:' By launching Kame into the air, Torrik activates Quake. Quake is an Earth-based magic which causes a small earquake which temporarily disables anyone within a five yard radius of the Kame's landing point. According to legend, the Black Mage Zeref was known to be able to cause the Earth to swallow everything within the area. *'Sun Fang:' The Kame begins to spew out flames from the tip of his its blade. These flames, known as the Flames of Rebuke, can burn through anything solid. **'Rite of Rebuke: One of the most famous wielders of the sword, Riku, created a technique in which he could make the Flames be fired as fireballs. Torrik can use this technique, but it drains much magic from him so he refrains from using it. Dual Wield: Torrik discovered that his grandfather's sword, Lome, could be transformed as well using Kame's magic. At this point Torrik begins to be taken over by Zeref's dark magic, but he manages to keep a hold on his abilities for the most part. * Silver's Wings: Kame and Lome become two extremely lightweight and mendable swords which enable him to glide through the air. *'''Night's Raid: By channeling his dark chi into the blades of Kame'' and Lome, Torrik's inner evil is surface by the dark magic of the sword. Torrik and his swords begin to hover and are consumed by a fragment of Zeref's destructive soul. The sword's dark aura begin to glow with darkness around Torrik. Then the swords begin to wildly destroying anything in their path. Torrik is unable to control this magic or it's timing. *'Celestial Rain:' The Kame and Lome become a element channeling weapon. Depending on Torrik's current emotion, he is able to execute any force under the sun. **'Rage:' Earth and fire combined in the handle of the swords to launch a fireball at a target. **'Fear:' Winds begin to be absorbed into the handle of the sword. They soon begin to take the form of a sphere and grow till they completely surround Torrik. Due to Torrik's fearful nature, they commonly go on to lead him away from a fight. **'Sadness:' The humidity from a cloud above is absorbed into the handle of the swords which then begin to grow into a frozen ice crystal which can be shot out as a shower of individual ice crystals. Trio Wield The Kame is transformed into two seperate swords and the Lome begins to channel its own magic. Torrik can access this form easily but cannot control it at all. It is also the strongest level Torrik can access. *'The Three Dancers:' Skills Before having learned to use magic, Torrik had to learn to survive isolated from society. He learned many impressive skills as a mere child which he improved further while in the care of the "church". *'Swordsmanship': As a child, Torrik was trained in swordsmanship. He is able to wield two swords at once. He carries both of his swords, Kame and Lome, on his belt. Kame was given to him by the "Pope", but Lome belonged to his grandfather before his disappearance in 876. *'Martial Arts': Though he was never trained formally, Torrik self-taught himself Kung Fu, Taekwondo, and Jui Jistu. He is surprisingly unequaled in any of his arts. *'Stealth:' Torrik hunted in the woods around his destroyed village for small animals, but of course, he had to learn stealth in order to catch whatever he could find. After weeks of constant attempts to catch a small rabbit, he did it. He later went on to perfect his skill to the degree that you could be five feet away from him and you wouldn't be able to notice. Triva *Torrik's theme song is 'I Believe I Can Fly.''' thumb|right|100px Category:Mid-Class Category:Negatios Category:Character